Wireless networks typically transmit information in packets. The packets may be transmitted from the transmitter of one terminal (e.g. an access point) to the receiver of another terminal (e.g. a mobile computer) across a channel. If the packet is received properly, an acknowledgement message may be sent from the receiving terminal to the transmitting terminal. However, waiting for and transmitting acknowledgment messages may adversely affect the overall throughput of information across the network.
Thus, there is a continuing need for better ways to transmit packets across a wireless network.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements are exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.